So Damn Dan
by Itdoesringabell
Summary: Dan and Blair take a step forward in their relationship.


_**I really don't know what happened. I was writing the third chapter of a Gossip Girl/Harry Potter crossover when I suddenly missed my daily dose of Dair and I decided it to provide it myself.**_

_**I wanna apologize for any mistakes, English is not my first language and it is 2:30 am where I live. I also want to say that one of the character might say offensive things, however IT IS NOT AT ALL HOW I THINK. I am actually black (you'll understand if you read.)**_

_**It's actually my first real Gossip Girl fanfiction, so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Only Nana belongs to me in this story.**_

* * *

'I can do it' Blair said out loud staring at her reflection in the mirror. 'I can do it' she repeated.

She wrinkled her nose and started brushing her teeth, never breaking the eye contact with herself. There was really nothing to worry about. It was just lunch. It would take four hours at most. She could do it. As she washed her face, she could feel the knot in her stomach tighten a little. It was okay to feel a bit nervous, she thought. Anyone in her situation would be eager to make a good first impression.

But there was nothing to worry about, she told herself once more while leaving her bathroom and walking back in her room. She had already planned the perfect outfit. A light but classy white summer dress, with light pink flowers patterns on it to emphasize her soft side; classic white Yves St Laurent heels for shoes, to show that she was a confident woman and a purse big enough to only carry her wallet, phone and a book to show that she could be modest and discreet. She was planning on wearing her hair down, to appear more accessible to conversation.

Everyone was going to find her adorable. No matter what she had done in the past, what she was known for, she was not about to get intimidated by the judgmental glares of others.

She was Blair Waldorf. She was fiercely strong, independent, outspoken, and capable of anything and no one could take that away from her. Not even his mother.

Taking in a deep breath, she started getting dressed and once she was ready, she asked Dorota to fix her a cup of tea while she would wait for Dan to come and pick her up.

He arrived ten minutes late, and in the meantime, Blair's anguish only grew stronger. Perhaps he had changed his mind, she thought. Perhaps he had realized that it was a huge mistake to introduce her to his mother so soon. He had been so convinced that it was a good thing to do, but Blair knew him, always driven by his strongest instincts and emotions. He always had to be so damn sensitive. When she heard the elevator doors open and saw him walking towards her, smiling, his left hand behind his back, she could have sworn he had never looked better. He was wearing a grey jacket, with a white shirt under it and his eternal pair of jeans. She immediately stood up and marched up to him, internally congratulating herself once again for her choice of clothes for him –the upper part, at least, she would never really approve those jeans.

'You are late' she said hitting him not so gently on the shoulder.

'Ouch, there was bad traffic, sorry' he feigned to be hurt by her attack before smiling again and presenting her a bunch of daisies that he was hiding behind his back. She turned up her nose at them.

'You really think that daisies are going to compensate your lack of manners, Humphrey?'

He chuckled while she took the flowers in her hand and it sent shivers down her spine. His laugh sounded so damn symphonically good to her hears.

'Actually' he said 'those are the flowers you are bringing to my mother. They're her favorites.'

'I was planning on bringing macaroons'

'Yeah I figured, and it is really sweet of you. But she hates macaroons.'

Blair pursed her lips at the fact that he already knew her so well.

'Who hates macaroons?' she hissed.

'My mother is one of a kind. You'll see for yourself.'

'Right' Blair nodded; her hands tightened a bit too much around the flowers. 'Shall we go?'

'Wait, Blair.' He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her and when he was sure she would not move, he reached the inside pocket of his jacket.

'The daisies are for my mother but…'

He took out a poppy and handed it to her.

'This one is for you.'

A week before, as they were leaving an exhibit at the Met, Dan told her that he was actually jealous of her for being able to see _The Poppy Field_, his favorite of Monet's artwork at the Musée d'Orsay in Paris. He also confessed that ever since they had become friends, this particular painting made him think of her. And that night, Blair made the unpronounced vow that she would take him to see it, one day.

'Look who finally got interesting' she said, taking the flower in her hand.

'I'm sure it's a fluke' he replied with a smile.

She smiled back at him before leaning in for a kiss. He was so damn good at apologizing.

The trip to Hudson was pleasant. Blair did not even criticize his dad's car more than thrice. Most of the time, she talked about Serena's new love interest –a thirty-year-old Nigerian businessman in the field of petroleum –, her plans to go back to Columbia, her father's redecorating her room at his chateau under her strict commands. They listened to a bit of music. They had gotten to the place where they would agree to hear five or six songs from each other's playlists without complaining. Dan had learned to appreciate some of Gabriel Fauré's finest pieces, and Blair had grown used to The Duke Spirit. Sometimes, she would even hum one of their songs, and she just loved the look on Dan's face when he heard her do so.

Eventually, Dan pulled in front of a house in Hudson, and Blair got anxious again. If she had to be honest, it was not only meeting his mother for the first time that intimated her, but also the fact that she would see Jenny for the first time since her involvement in Juliet's devious plan to take revenge against Serena. Blair knew that Dan expected her to apologize in some way for everything she had done to his sister and make amends, but she was not sure she was quite ready yet.

He took her hand and led her to the threshold.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

She simply nodded.

'It's going to be fine' he told her, a reassuring tone in his voice, but she could tell by the way the left end of his smile was crooked that he was nervous too.

He knocked on the door and it almost immediately opened to a middle aged woman dressed in a simple shirt and a pair of jeans. Her face lightened when she saw Dan.

'My baby' she said pulling him in for a hug.

Dan's hand left Blair's to hug his mother back.

'Hi mom' he said. 'Good to see you'

They pulled apart but she kept her hands on his shoulders.

'Look at you' she said 'Unshaved, with your hair so long. You look like a bestselling author.'

She gave him a wink similar to those Dan usually gave Blair.

'Ah' Dan said, his cheeks reddening slightly, and Blair's heart melted a little. He looked so damn adorable when he was embarrassed. 'Mom, this is Blair.'

He put his hand on her lower back to push her gently forward.

'Hi, it is so nice to meet you' Blair said with her most angelic smile. She handed the daisies to Alison. 'Those are for you.'

Alison took the flowers but did not look at Blair.

'So charming of you. Please, come in.'

She moved aside to let them in, and then led them to the living room. Dan took Blair's hand back into his. Jenny was on the couch watching TV, her long legs brought up against her body. Blair could see the difference between the Jenny she used to know, and the young woman sitting there. Her hair was shorter and although she was still dressed with dark shades, he choice of outfit seemed more relaxed, and she was wearing pink bunny slippers. When Jenny realized she was not alone in the room and when she looked up at them, she let out an incredulous sigh.

'I really wanted to believe until the last moment that it was just one of you lame pranks.'

It took Blair great effort to not reply anything and ignore Alison's chuckle at her daughter's comment.

'Hello to you too, little sister. I'm fine, what about you?' Dan told Jenny.

A smile escaped Jenny's lips. It was obvious that she was genuinely happy to see her brother. She walked up to him and embraced him with a tight hug. He responded with the same emotion.

'It's good to see you' she told him when she pulled away.

'You too. London seems to suit you. You look beautiful.'

'Ugh, please, enough with the compliments. It won't make me feel better about your date right here.'

'I guess there's no need for introduction' Dan said with an awkward smile.

'I guess not' Blair said with a smile on her lips, but the urge to murder someone in her eyes.

'So how exactly did this happen?' Jenny asked crossing her arms, looking from one to the other. 'Because last I heard, you were married to a Prince and before that Chuck was still the epic love of your life.'

Blair knew that Jenny was trying to make her feel uncomfortable on purpose, hence her mention of Chuck and she hated the fact that it worked. However, she showed none of this.

'Well' she said taking Dan's hand in hers 'Louis turned out to be the dream I always wanted, but never really needed. As for Chuck, we are both adults now, and it was time for us to realize that our relationship had never had a chance to really develop. There were always difficult situations, decisions or even _people_ to spoil our relationship, so we had to face the fact that whatever had happened between us was certainly worth the best romance novels, but it wasn't meant to be. In the meantime, I found out that Dan was actually what I had needed all along because Dan is not similar to a character of a fairytale or romance novel. Dan is real.'

She had said all of this with a very calm and smooth voice. She was satisfied with the way Jenny had cringed when she said that _people_ had come between her and Chuck; and she was satisfied with the way she had left Jenny and Alison speechless. When she felt Dan's hand squeezing hers, she turned to look at him and she saw in his eyes something that she had never seen before. It was a merging of gratitude, admiration and pure adoration. He leaned down to kiss her and she responded, putting a hand on the back of his neck to push him closer to her, kissing him with all of her heart, not caring about his sister or his mother anymore. When he kissed her like that, it was as if the whole world around her ceased to exist. He was such a damn good kisser.

'Is this the Upper East Side whore?'

The comment startled both Dan and Blair, dragging them out of their moment.

'Nana!' Jenny feigned to feel offended. 'She's Dan's girlfriend now, be nice.'

Blair turned around to see an old lady looking right at them at the entrance of the living room. She was small; she seemed to be at least eighty years old. Her eyebrows were frowned under a gigantic pair of glasses and she was wearing woolen stockings even though it was the beginning of June.

'Nana…'

Dan didn't manage to hide the surprise from his voice and when Blair looked at him, she saw that he hadn't managed to hide it from his face neither.

'Nana, I didn't know you were visiting. Why hasn't anybody told me that you were visiting?' Dan asked turning to his mother and his sister.

'Must've slipped my mind' Jenny shrugged with a fake smile on her face.

'I'm sure it has.' Dan told her.

'Or maybe you would've known if you had bothered to call or write for the past year.' Nana said.

Dan let out a nervous laugh.

'Sorry Nana, I've been really busy.'

'Yes' Nana said 'I read your book. Loads of crap, if you ask me. People don't know what to write anymore. Is being an author giving you an excuse to look like a hobo?'

'Mom' Alison said, her voice holding a warning 'Be nice.'

'I'll start being nice when this boy will come over and give his grandmother a kiss.'

Dan reacted immediately and went to kiss his grandmother on the cheek.

'Now you introduce me to your date or I'll call her "the Upper East Side whore" for the rest of the day.'

Dan coughed and Blair restrained herself from asking who gave her the idea of such a nickname.

'Nana, this is Blair. Blair, this is my grandmother Ella, but you can call her Nana…'

'Slow down, not yet.' Nana shook Blair's hand. 'For now, you call me Ella.'

'Ella it is' Blair said with a forced smile as Nana analyzed her from head to toes.

'She is pretty. And she dresses well. Why does she let you have your hair this way?'

'Actually I don't, he just won't listen to me.' Blair clarified.

'Look at the two of you, bonding' Dan said with a nervous laugh. 'Err, Mom, is the food ready?'

'Yes' Alison answered, amused at her son's embarrassment. 'Let's go eat.'

'Let me walk you to the table, Nana' Dan put his hand gently around Nana's arm, but she dismissed him.

'I don't need help; I'm only eighty-three. Who do you think I am, your paternal grandmother?'

'Grandma Henrietta is about eight years younger than you' Jenny said.

'Yes, but she needs a cane to walk.' Nana replied while making slowly her way to the dining room.

'Because she had an accident. She fell down the stairs of her building.'

'That old witch had it coming.'

'Oh my…' Blair said.

Who was that woman? There was no way she was from Dan's family. Although it was on his mother's side and Blair had never heard great things about Alison. She turned to Dan trying to repress her smile. He put a hand on her shoulder.

'Listen Blair' he said 'it's one thing to meet my mother, but with my grandmother too…I had no idea, I am so sorry. I'm pretty sure it's one of Jenny's stupid ideas.'

'Don't worry' Blair told him. 'Now let's go eat so we can get this over with.'

She expected him to be a bit offended by her not hiding how little she wanted to be there, but instead he nodded in agreement.

They all sat around the table, Dan and Blair next to each other and facing Alison and Jenny while Nana was at the end of the table. Alison served everyone with a great portion of lasagna and Dan poured some white wine into Blair's glass. Blair did not make any comment at the lack of first course or the fact that lasagna was better served with red wine. Instead, she took a bite from her plate and was surprised by the explosion of savor in her mouth. She took another bite and couldn't help herself saying:

'Alison, this is delicious'

'I made them' Nana said.

'No you didn't' Alison scoffed. 'I'm the one who made them.'

'It was my recipe' Nana objected.

Alison shook her head in exasperation and Jenny covered up her laugh with a cough.

'Well, congratulations to you both' Blair said awkwardly.

'Daniel, what happened to that girl you were so desperately in love with?' Nana asked out of the blue.

While Dan choked on his lasagna, Jenny asked:

'Which one? Dan falls in love faster than you come up with insults.'

'The one with the little thing that makes films.'

'Vanessa and I kind of parted about a year ago. She lives in Barcelona now.'

'Did she break your heart?' Nana asked.

Dan pushed out a deep sigh and said:

'Yes Nana, she broke my heart and I broke hers. Is that all you want to know about my ex-girlfriend?'

'I told you not to trust a black girl.'

Everyone else choked on their food.

'Mom!' Alison hissed, her eyes wide open.

Blair could not believe what she had just heard. Ever since they had started dating, Blair had looked for something about Dan. Something that would have made her feel better about herself. There was nothing wrong with him on the surface, and less under it. He was charming, nice, and sensitive, he had good manners. He was an artist and a responsible man. Each time he had come close to willingly scheme against someone else, it was only with the great purpose of helping his friends, or protecting them. But now, she knew. His grandmother was racist.

'I know, I know' Nana said 'I shouldn't say things like that, it's not politically correct. But don't tell me that any white girl has ever caused you pain.'

'Serena has' Jenny said.

Blair's eyes narrowed at her. Of course she would bring up Serena, she had already mentioned Chuck.

'Who's Serena?' Nana asked.

'Blair's best friend' Jenny answered before anyone else could.

'Shut up, Jenny!' Dan said angrily.

'You're dating the best friend of your ex-girlfriend?' Nana asked. 'Do you think you live in that book of yours?'

'Ha, you have no idea Nana' Jenny said with a smirk.

'Enough!' Alison said when she saw Dan open his mouth to reply. 'Let's change the subject.'

No one talked, so Alison decided to take the first step.

'Blair, Dan tells me your father lives in France.'

'Yes, so do my mother and her husband' Blair answered, nervous that the conversation was suddenly focused on her.

'Have you ever lived there yourself?'

'No, I would have loved to, though. But I've only been in vacation.'

'Although you almost moved there once, right?' Jenny said. 'In your junior year, when everyone found out about you sleeping with your boyfriend's best friend.'

'She did what now?' Nana asked.

'Jenny what the hell is your problem?' Dan shouted.

'My problem?' Jenny exploded. 'What about you, Dan? I mean have you lost your mind? It's Blair Waldorf. She is a schemer and a liar, she looks down to people like us, making us feel worthless. She _banished_ me from my home.'

'Come on Jenny, don't you think you have a little bit to do with that? You did sleep with her boyfriend.'

Nana's eyebrows could not be higher on her forehead. Blair watched to whole scene with mixed feelings. She felt touched that Dan was defending her, but she did not want to be the cause of a feud between him and his sister.

'Are you seriously taking her side right now?' Jenny asked, offended.

'I'm not taking anyone's side. You and Blair both have things on your record you wish you hadn't done. Now it's time to move on. Jenny, Blair is good for me. And she is so much more than what you think of her. So I would love for you to give her another chance, like she did with you by coming here today. But if you refuse, well that's too bad, because she is not going anywhere anytime soon. If it depended entirely on me, she wouldn't be going anywhere ever.'

Blair jumped a little at Dan's words. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

Jenny shook her head in disbelief and left the table.

'I've lost my appetite' she mumbled, leaving for the kitchen.

'I'll be right back' Alison said, and followed her daughter.

Blair couldn't talk, still wondering what Dan had meant earlier. He was pouring himself another glass of wine while Nana continued eating.

'I have to tell you' she said 'I don't regret missing today's _Young and the Restless_ episode anymore.'

It made Blair laugh. Dan turned to look at her. He seemed so sorry.

'Blair…' he started but she stopped him by gripping warmly his arm.

'Don't worry' she murmured. 'Everything is fine.'

Alison came back into the dining room.

'Jenny and I are going to take a walk.' she said 'To cool our heads a bit. Nana, why don't you come with us?'

'So the drama is over?' Nana asked disappointed.

'Yes Mom' Alison rolled her eyes 'Come on, Jenny is already outside, let's go.'

They were all gone within a few minutes. Dan and Blair had left the table and were now both standing in the living room, avoiding each other's eyes. Then Blair walked closer to him and put her arms around his waist. His arms instantly closed around her and they were holding each other so tight, but Blair still wanted to feel closer to him. She laughed when he started moving his feet but she followed his lead anyway and then they were dancing slowly to a music audible by only the two of them.

'I'm sorry' Dan whispered in her hear.

She shivered.

'I know' she said. 'It's okay, Dan'

She breathed his scent on his chest before he took her chin in his hand, slightly pulling away and leaned down to kiss her. It was one of those unexpectedly passionate kiss, those that instantly took her breath away. And when their tongues met, she felt an impulsive desire taking over her body. She moaned in protest when Dan pulled away.

'When have you become so understanding?' he asked her before nipping at her earlobe.

'Oh…' Blair did. 'Well as you said, we all have something to get blamed for. Time to move on.'

She felt him smile against her neck before taking out his tongue and licking on her collarbone.

'Mmh you will get rewarded for that' he told her, really pulling away this time.

Blair looked at him with a promiscuous air 'I can't wait'.

'Can we stay at your place tonight?' Dan asked, bringing her to sit with him on the couch. 'My dad is back from his road trip.'

'Serena will be there. She had this party that got canceled and since Nate and Chuck are out of town, she'll probably be hanging out at the penthouse, sorry.'

Dan sighed deeply and Blair felt his pain. Their situation was still far from being perfect, but somehow, Dan always managed to make the diverse obstacles like minor bumps in the road. He had the greatest ideas for their dates and always managed to sweep her off her feet. He was so damn romantic, sometimes.

And what he had just said at the table about him never wanting her to go anywhere. Blair had grown up watching romantic comedies with Serena and she was positive that, had they been in one of those, he would have proposed right after his little speech.

Dan's face suddenly lightened up as he looked at her.

'What?' Blair asked.

Dan pulled her closer to him on the couch.

'You know, we're alone here' he said with a grin.

Blair immediately understood where he was going and pushed him away.

'Are you crazy, Humphrey? I am not having sex with you in your mother's living room.'

'Come on, Blair' Dan moaned pulling her in again. 'Don't be so uptight'

'Uptight!' Blair hit him on the back of his head as he started kissing her neck. 'What if they walk in on us? Do you want to give your Nana reasons to call me "The Upper East Side Whore"?'

Dan laughed and pulled away to anchor his eyes in hers.

'Alright' he said. 'I have another suggestion.'

'Do tell' Blair said. She actually wasn't completely against the idea of Dan having his way with her at his mother's house.

'How would you feel to get the ultimate revenge against Jenny?'

Blair took in a deep breath. He wasn't suggesting….

'What do you mean?' she asked him, her breath sharp.

'What if I allowed you to turn back into the Blair Waldorf you were two years ago? Just think about it. She slept with your ex-boyfriend in his bed; it's only fair if you sleep with her brother in hers.'

And Blair could hear her nineteen-year-old self telling her it was a great idea. But she ignored it because to her, it did not make any sense. She did not care anymore about all of this.

'Dan' she told him, taking his hands in hers 'I don't want to get revenge about that. It doesn't matter anymore. The only way all this story would matter is that if Jenny hadn't done this, I would have married Chuck and I would have been so unhappy instead of being here with you, serene, content and mind-numbingly in love.'

Dan stared at her for at least a minute before taking her head in his hand and kissing her softly.

'God, Blair…how can you always make me feel this way?'

'What way?' Blair laughed.

'Like I'm the only one in the world who matters to you. It feels so good.'

Blair kissed him softly on his cheek.

'You are, Dan.'

He kissed her again with more intent this time. His hands ran over her body and he pulled away just a little to tell her:

'You know, while you may not wanna get revenge about Chuck, I'm pretty certain Jenny was the one who gave Nana the idea of the nickname.'

Blair bit her lower lip.

'Come on' she said. 'We don't have much time.'

Dan immediately pulled her over him so that she was straddling him on the couch and put his hands on her ass as he stood up, holding her in his arms. He made his way to the staircase, never stopping kissing her and he was halfway upstairs when he pushed her against the wall, putting her down. His mouth went to her neck, kissing, sucking, licking even biting; his hands roamed on the skin of her thighs, teasing her.

'Dan…' Blair managed to say between her gasps. 'Time…'

He took in her warning and grabbed her ass under her dress and lifted her again, making his way to his sister's room.

Blair did not care about analyzing Jenny's tastes regarding interior design as Dan dropped her on his sister's bed. All she wanted was for Dan to extinguish the fire that threatened to burn her alive. He was still standing at the end of the bed, relieving himself from his jacket. His eyes were dark with desire and gleamed with love.

'Take off your panties' he told her with a raspy voice.

She obeyed but never took her eyes away from his face as he watched her pull her underwear down and drop them on his sister's carpet. It was so wrong, she loved it. She also loved how compelling watching her undress was to him. Perhaps a bit too compelling. She moved her hips on the bed to catch his attention.

'Dan…' she moaned. And because she couldn't wait anymore, her hand traveled under her dress and she started stroking herself.

It was what made Dan react. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with the Calvin Klein boxers she had bought him, releasing his already hard member. Blair's breathing was cut short when she saw how ready he was for her, and it made her move her hand faster against her center. Dan kneeled on the bed between her legs and started to kiss her knee. He trailed his kisses up her thigh then arrived on the place they both longed him to be. Blair wanted him so much, in so many ways, but she knew they didn't have time for that. So she allowed him one peck and three –delicious- licks before pulling him up to face her. She locked her eyes with his and said:

'I want you inside of me, Humphrey. Take me now.'

She was barely done talking that Dan was already buried to the hilt inside of her. Blair didn't know if she was moaning or gasping, or maybe both. All she knew was that he felt so damn good inside of her. As he started moving within her, she found it impossible to keep her eyes open. She closed them and gave in to him, just like that.

Dan's whisper about how much he loved being inside of her, how wet she was for him, how good she felt to him drove her close, so close and he sensed it.

'Yes Blair…' he said in a ragged breath 'Come for me…come on darling'

'Oh…' Blair gasped again as Dan was thrusting faster. 'Yes, Dan…'

And then Blair was overwhelmed by his groans, her own moans, the slick sound that the parts of them colliding was creating and his demands for her to show him how good he was at pleasing her. She locked her ankles together, pulling him closer and moan loudly as he thrust deeper and stronger into her climax. He followed her almost immediately, his body stiffening and he groaned deeply.

'Blair…'

His whole weight fell onto her, but she didn't mind. She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him softly on his forehead. She gave him time to catch his breath, stroking gently his back. She couldn't believe that he had fucked her in his mother's house, in his sister's room. He could be so damn kinky.

They got dressed fast and left the room, laughing at what they had just done. They had been back downstairs for five minutes when Alison came in followed by Nana, then Jenny.

Jenny walked up to Blair and Dan staring at her feet, and when she was in front of them, she looked up at them.

'Blair' she said after a deep breath 'I am sorry. For everything. I know that you can make Dan happy and I am willing to put everything in the past.'

Dan smiled and looked at Blair who put a gentle hand on Jenny's arms.

'I am sorry too.' she said. 'And I will make you brother happy.'

'You better' threatened Nana.

It made all the others laugh, and Alison told Jenny:

'I think you forgot to say something.'

Jenny pulled a face but turned to Blair again.

'Also, I might be the reason why Nana called you "The Upper East Side Whore" earlier. Sorry.'

Blair tried to contain her laughter unlike Dan who exploded.

'You know what' she told Jenny 'it's already forgotten.'

Dan and Blair did not stay for dessert. They couldn't wait to be back at the loft, tucked away in his room like two teenagers and watch whatever movie she would choose. They said goodbye to everyone with promises to see each other soon, even though they all knew it wasn't bound to happen.

Neither Dan nor Blair talked as they hit the road. They were just glad to be together, listening to Dan's playlist.

'_Don't wait for too long_…' Blair hummed slightly as the song played.

Dan turned to look at her with a smile.

'You're a lucky girl, you know?'

'Am I?'

'Yeah…you met Nana on one of her good days'

Blair burst into laughter.

'That was a good day? Oh God.'

'Yep, you haven't seen anything yet.'

Blair looked at him and reached to caress his cheek.

'You know' she said 'I look forward to the day I'll be able to call her "Nana" too.'

Dan's right hand left the wheel to take Blair's in his and kiss it.

'You will. I promise.'

Blair smiled and put her head back on her seat, her hand resting on his thigh. There was nothing more to say. Indeed, she was a lucky girl. As she started humming the song again, she wondered how it was that it took her all this time to see that the guy that would come and sit in a hallway to comfort her when she treated him so terribly was the right one. She felt ashamed when she looked back ar the way she used to behave with him, but she just had to look him in the eyes to see that it did not matter, he had forgiven her.

And often now, she would wonder how Dan Humphrey managed to be so damn perfect.

* * *

_**So, what did you think?**_


End file.
